


life-is-burgers

by Syrika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also posted in ff.net, First fanfic on AO3, Forum Chat, Gen, Like a Script Fic But Not, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrika/pseuds/Syrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Burgerpants just wants to lie on the ground and feel like garbage. The good news? He's got the internet! And he's quite popular there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	life-is-burgers

~*Q*~

_*Welcome! You are logged on, life-is-burgers.*_

_*You mouse over a tab called 'Trash Brigade [Private Chat]'_

_*Click…_

_**life-is-burgers:**_ ugggghhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _ **napstablook22:**_ hi lifeisburgers

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Hiiiiii!

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ hey burg! =^.^= back from work?

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ OMG why did i name myself after burgers, i'll never be free of them THE REST OF MY LIFE

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ aw cheer up, im sure things will change^^ its me whos got it bad lol

 _ **napstablook22:**_ so where is everyone

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ CRYING AT HOME

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Wondering why nobody notices me^-^ haha small town and i still don't have any friends.

 _ **mmkc4ever:**_ u live in the ruins right frog? omg what's it like there?

 _ **4thfrog:**_ Oh you know same old same old

 _ **4thfrog:**_ So dont keep us in suspense burg, how were your customers today?

 _ **life-is-burgers:**_ JERRY.

_**4thfrog: _ **oh man.**_** _

_**_**_**napstablook22:**_** him huh…?_ ** _

_**__**mmkc4ever:**__** u did have a bad day burg! v_v _

_*chillbirdz_rebel has entered the chat.*_

__**life-is-burgers:**_ and then this little white dog came by and stole some glamburgs FOR FREE, ten to one im gonna get chewed out by the boss LOLRITE _

__**chillbirdz_rebel:**_ yo dude i thought greater dog was at grillbz? _

__**napstablook22:**_ hi chillbirdzrebel _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ hey chill, nah it wasn't him _

__**chillbirdz_rebel:**_ yo okay hey im in grillbz too doggo wants to say hi _

__**chillbirdz_rebel:**_ hhiafogiys its dofgo inoce it ise nfosifpsg _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ tell him we appreciate the effort, but we can't understand him if he can't see the screen ^.^'' _

__**chillbirdz_rebel:**_ yo lol okay g2g snowdrakes doin stand-up _

__**4thfrog:**_ Good luck! _

__*chillbirdz_rebel has left the chat.*_ _

__**napstablook22:**_ so um _

__**napstablook22:**_ hows it goin mmkc _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ oh its fine, just hanging out with mettaton, waitin 4 someone _

__**napstablook22:**_ oh your with him?im like his biggest fan _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ lol ive told you guys im the royal scientist right, i built him _

__**napstablook22:**_ oh _

__*napstablook22 has left the chat.*_ _

___**mmkc4ever:**_ oh no did i offend them . __

___*Niceguy has entered the chat.*_ __

_

__**mmkc4ever:**_ ive been screwing up so much today v-v _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ at least u don't work at A BURGER RESTAURANT _

___**4thfrog:**_ At least you don't live in a crack in the wall... __

_

__**Niceguy:**_ Sounds like you guys need some NICE CREAM! :DDDD _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ niceguy this is the trash brigade we're supposed to complain about our lives _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ WE'RE ALL GREASY TRASH, NICEGUY _

__**Niceguy:**_ You guys need hugs? :DDDD _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ OH MY GOD _

__**Niceguy:**_ Okay okay, just happy cuz a bunny and a dragon just bought out my whole stock in hotland :DDDD _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ i see them outside my lab sometimes, omg i ship them so hard _

__**niceguy:**_ I think they just got together :DDDD _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ lolyes! ^-^ _

__**4thfrog:**_ Come on guys do we have to talk about other people? _

___**4thfrog:**_ Besides jerry i mean. __

_

__*COOLBROJERRY has entered the chat.*_ _

__**COOLBROJERRY:**_ DIID SOME1 SAY MY NAEM LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL _

__*Niceguy has left the chat.*_ _

__*4thfrog has left the chat.*_ _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ omg jerry i thought we banned you _

__**COOLBROJERRY:**_ THIS IZ MY 5TH ACCONUT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ jerry wtf was with your order __

_

__**COOLBROJERRY:**_ OMGARSH R U TEH UGLE BURGUR GUY LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL _

__*napstablook22 has entered the chat.*_ _

__**COOLBROJERRY:**_ BURGURPAAAAAAAAANSTS LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__**napstablook22:**_ um i banned jerry again srry _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ OH MY GOD thank you napsta _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ omg hero of the day everyone! _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*DoReMiShyren has entered the chat.*_ _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ oh man he's spamming us _

__**napstablook22:**_ hi shyren _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ hey shyren! =^-^= sweet concert earlier! saw it through one of my cameras^^; _

___**DoReMiShyren:**_ thx it all got too much for me though __

_

__**life-is-burgers:**_ I MISSED UR CONCERT SHYREN WHY DOES LIFE SUCK _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ ill txt u a pic of it! _

__*Ding!_ _

__*You received an image._ _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ Woah whos humming along with you shyren!? Theyre my little buddy! _

__*SoDummy entered the chat.*_ _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__**napstablook22:**_ hi sodummy _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ thats the human, me and mettaton are waiting for them now ^^ they're going thru the core _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ i was supposed to guide them but i chickened out and now im playin on my phone V-V _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ im a big liar _

__**napstablook22:**_ you can come over and feel like garbage _

__**napstablook22:**_ if you want _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ lol i dont need to when im in the trash brigade _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ TO FEELING LIKE HUGE FAILURES _

__**SoDummy:**_ Amen to that _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ yup _

__**DoReMiShyren:**_ uh huh _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__**SoDummy:**_ Dudes that human tried 2 fite me earlier and they just talked to me and I got bored and left _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ nah theyre pretty cool. they just need some of my worldly wisdom _

__**napstablook22:**_ just took a picture of me _

__**napstablook22:**_ its not awful maybe _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ omg show it to us!? face reveal?! _

__**SoDummy:**_ Do it! _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ cant be uglier than ME lol _

__**napstablook22:**_ sorry guys i wanna be safe what if you guys try to come to my house and laugh at me _

___*never-warm has entered the chat.*_ _ _

_

__**never-warm:**_ noooo the mystery remains! :O _

__**napstablook:**_ hi neverwarm _

__**SoDummy:**_ Never-warm you're Pyrope right? _

__**never-warm:**_ yeah bro ;D _

__**SoDummy:**_ Is ur phone like made of fire 2 _

___**never-warm:**_ lol its made of rope :P __

____*******: This user has been banned._ _ __

__

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__**mmkc4ever:**_ OMG THE DOORS LOCKED WHATS HAPPENING GTG _

___*mmkc4ever has left the chat.*_ __

_

__**life-is-burgers**_ : maaaaaaaaaan _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ so tired of flippin burgers all day _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ i mean im 19 yrs old, WHY HAS MY LIFE LED ME IN THIS DIRECTION _

__*DoReMiShyren has left the chat.*_ _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ srry shy _

__**life-is-burgers:**_ BUT SRSLY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _

___**napstablook22:**_ um wanna talk __

_

__**life-is-burgers:**_ I JUST WANNA RANT AND CRY OK _

__*Woshua has entered the chat.*__

__**Woshua:**_ Look at the state of this chat! This grammar and spelling is atrocious! _

___**napstablook22:**_ hi woshua __

____**Woshua:**_ Have you even heard of capitalization? ___

__

__*******: This user has been banned._ _

__*napstablook22 has left the chat.*_ _

__**SoDummy:**_ Aw cmon dont insult them theyre sensitive _

__**Woshua:**_ Hey, I'm just trying to keep things clean around here! _

__*online_per-bone-a has entered the chat.*_ _

__**online_per-bone-a:**_ looks like woshua has a bad case of_

__**Woshua:**_ Don't you dare! _

__**online_per-bone-a:**_ scour grapes _

__*online_per-bone-a has left the chat.*_ _

__*SoDummy has left the chat.*_ _

__*never-warm has left the chat.*_ _

__**Woshua: _ **Wash your soul, Sans!!**_ **_ _

__**_**_*Woshua has left the chat.*_ ** _ ** _ _

__**_**_*******: This user has been banned._ ** _ ** _ _

__**_**_**life-is-burgers:**_** ive heard worse. _** _ _

__**__**life-is-burgers:**__** man, sure wish i could visit chats when im working, BUT MY JOB SUCKS _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ um guys? _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ FINE I'LL JUST RANT TO MYSELF _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ … _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ …... _ _

___*CrystalMouse has entered the chat.*_ _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ hey __

___**CrystalMouse: Hi, no time to talk, oh my gosh!!!!! I just chipped off a piece of that magic crystal my cheese in encased in!!!! Cheese here I come!!!!! see ya!!!!!**_ _ _

___*CrystalMouse has left the chat.*_ _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ okay bye __

___**life-is-burgers:**_ …. _ _

___*******: This user has been banned._ _ _

___*******: This user has been banned._ _ _

___*******: This user has been banned._ _ _

___*******: This user has been banned._ _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ whatever. _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ OH MAN i have to sleep for work again tomorrow i guess. _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ soooo… _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ fine. _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ bye. _ _

___**life-is-burgers:**_ Burgerpants out. _ _

___*You have logged out, life-is-burgers.*_ _ _

___*Click..._ _ _

___*You exit the tab._ _ _

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_

_


End file.
